


Not Quite Kissed

by atrata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wallsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrata/pseuds/atrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus remembers. Then he forgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://xikum.livejournal.com/profile)[**xikum**](http://xikum.livejournal.com/), [](http://alittlewhisper.livejournal.com/profile)[**alittlewhisper**](http://alittlewhisper.livejournal.com/) and, as always, [](http://aubrem.livejournal.com/profile)[**aubrem**](http://aubrem.livejournal.com/). Title stolen from [](http://xikum.livejournal.com/profile)[**xikum**](http://xikum.livejournal.com/). I am shit with titles, so it was much appreciated.

**Recently**  
"Go quietly," Potter had said, and Severus, apparently having lost all capacity for rational thought, had agreed.

It was insulting, of course. They'd sent the wolf. No one else, just Lupin, as if Severus couldn't have killed him with his wand tied behind his back. Perhaps they knew. Perhaps _Lupin_ knew.

The Aurors stationed at Azkaban, however, most certainly do _not_ know. Perhaps they don't care to; it hardly matters to Severus. He is starved and beaten and it is every bit as hellish as it is tedious. But he'd agreed to go quietly, and so quiet he is. He does not make scratch marks on the wall to mark the passing of the days. He does not count his bruises or his broken bones. He does not beg for food. He does not hope for Potter's reappearance, Potter's rescue, Potter's... no. He does not think of Potter.

Nor does he think of the Dark Lord, who really ought to be plenty anxious to have Severus back. But the Dark Lord, he knows, will not come for him, will not send for him. Potter, he knows-- no. He knows nothing of Potter.

Lies. Useless, in this place. He knows _everything_ of Potter -- his scent; his taste; how exactly to elicit that spark in his eyes; what the boy looks like kneeling at the ready, spread wide open; what his mouth looks like stretched obscenely over Severus' cock; all the noises he makes as he's overcome with pleasure, overcome with pain. Severus knows what Potter looks like naked, knows what Potter looks like kitted out for war, knows what Potter looks like when he's lost a battle, lost a friend. Yes, Severus _knows_ Potter.

 

**More Recently**  
It is something of a shock when the Dementors return. Severus doesn't take the paper in Azkaban (not that such is an option), so he's no idea how the war is going. It is not a sensation he is at all comfortable with, but he shrinks back in his cell and is quiet.

They start, of course, at the beginning.

 

**The Beginning**  
"Stop right there, Snape. I know it's you."

Potter. Severus stops and turns. "Observant as always, Potter," he says, buying time. Potter wants to kill him, he knows, and he's certainly powerful enough to do so.

Potter steps forward, out of the alley's shadows. He's too thin, unkempt, unruly, looks about fourteen years old. Looks-- _fourteen years old?_

Severus also steps forward, but manages to stay in shadow. His sneer is in place, and he assumes Potter will hear it in his voice. "What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?"

The boy hesitates. He falters. His wand drops incrementally. It takes all of Severus' will not to set the fool on fire.

"What are you doing here?" Potter asks, uncertain. The wand drops a bit more.

Severus remains silent. Potter's always fancied himself judge, jury and executioner; time to find out how well he does.

Potter glances over his shoulder, at the old abandoned warehouse they'd both come from. "The fourth Horcrux," he says, and falters again.

Severus waits.

"Was it you?"

Severus attempts a smile, but knows he doesn't quite pull it off. "I'm sure I've no idea what you're talking about."

And then Potter is right there, right on top of him, shoving him back against the crumbling brick wall, his wand digging into Severus' throat. "WAS IT YOU?"

Potter is sweating, frantic. Spittle flies in Severus' face, and it is obvious the boy has not been practicing proper dental hygiene. Severus is stronger, and could throw Potter to the ground and walk away. Severus' magic is more focused, and he knows Potter would lose if they were to duel. But Potter is expecting one of those things, and before he's quite sure what he's doing, Severus does the one thing neither of them expects: He kisses Potter.

Potter bites him, of course, and Severus bites him back, harder, and there are knees and elbows and grunting and shoving and the wall is in a very serious state of disrepair. It crumbles around them as they... Severus isn't sure what it is they do, but Potter eventually pulls away, panting, furious, a growing stain on the front of his jeans.

"It _was_ you," he spits, and Disapparates.

 

**The Middle**  
A small team of Death Eaters, including Severus, ambush Potter and his idiot friends. Severus waits for Granger and Weasley to go down before turning his wand on Avery. When it's over, Potter stands with his back to a tree and looks uncertainly at Severus.

"Why are you doing this?"

Severus walks forwards and stretches his face into the nastiest grin he can manage. "Doing what?"

Potter's eyes flicker to his friends, but he makes no move to help them. "_This_," he says, and gestures vaguely with his wand at the bodies around them. "You just killed Avery." He sounds a little stunned.

"You were obviously incapable," Severus says, still walking forwards. Potter's eyes narrow in a half-hearted glare, and Severus prods at the idiot's mind, wondering what in Merlin's name he's supposed to do next. He'd like to thrash the boy, but it's rather out of the question, and Severus is unwilling to just Disapparate in the middle of whatever this latest game is.

It's Severus' turn to falter. He sees Potter, naked, tied to the tree and ravished. He sees Potter, forced to the ground on his knees and face, held still as Severus fucks him. He sees Potter, beaten and bloodied and gagging on Severus' cock. The cock in question stirs, and Severus takes another step forwards.

"Teenagers," he says under his breath, unwilling to question this latest foolhardy obsession of Potter's, unable to muster as much disgust as he knows he ought.

Neither of them is surprised by the fact that Severus kisses Potter again. It is the softness of the kiss which catches them both off-guard.

 

**The Beginning of the End**  
"We have to stop meeting like this," Potter says with a grin, clearly finding himself amusing.

Severus decides to take him seriously and raises an eyebrow. "How would you prefer we meet? Perhaps at Order headquarters, where you can explain to everyone why you have not only failed to kill or apprehend me, but are also regularly sucking me off?"

The amusement fades from Potter's eyes. "I don't know why you're such a cunt all the time." He sounds hurt.

Severus snorts but doesn't answer. Instead, he places his hand on Potter's bare stomach, and leans in to kiss him. Potter doesn't hesitate to kiss him back, and it doesn't take long before Severus is quaffing a stamina potion and fucking him, splitting him in two, sweat and teeth and nails between them, but not as much hate as there once was. More often than not, Severus finds he does not miss the hatred.

Later, as they both lie sated, Potter traces the Dark Mark on Severus' arm and says, "They're coming for you, you know."

"I know."

"I can't tell them yet. Vol-- the Dark-- if I tell the Order you've been helping me, you're as good as dead."

"I know." And Severus _does_ know. His choices are to run, to die, or to rot in Azkaban. None are appealing. He wonders if the Killing Curse can be used on oneself.

"Go to Azkaban," Potter says, and Severus props himself on his elbow and looks down with the most repressive look in his repertoire.

"Excuse me?"

Potter goes red, but doesn't look away. "Go to Azkaban," he says again, more firmly. "The Dementors aren't there, and I'll come get you out as soon as I can. You won't be in there for long, and at least you'll be safe." He wraps his hand, hard, around Severus' left forearm. His grip hurts, and his green gaze stings just as much. "Just go quietly, Snape. Please."

Severus closes his eyes.

 

**The Present**  
"All right, Snape, you're sprung." The Auror -- Severus takes no notice of his name -- opens the door of his cell and stands aside, clearly unhappy about the situation. Severus gathers the remnants of his robe around him and marches out, down the corridor, only to see Potter -- _Potter?_ \-- smiling. As if he were waiting.

Severus makes a valiant attempt to keep walking, but he is stopped by an unwelcome hand on his arm.

Potter is looking at him searchingly, his eyes wide and glass-green and full of an emotion which has never before been directed Severus' way. Severus snatches his arm away.

"What do you want?" he asks.

Potter looks as if Severus has just kicked him in the stomach. Severus feels his lips curl into a sneer.

"I-- I thought--" He stammers to a halt, and Severus watches indifferently as horror washes over Potter's face. Under normal circumstances, Severus would be interested and reveling in whatever is bothering Potter, but at the moment, he very much wants to be anywhere which isn't Azkaban.

Potter turns to Auror by the door, who is pretending he isn't listening. "What'd you do to him?"

"Me?" The Auror shrugs, and Severus takes the opportunity to walk to the door while Potter's attention is elsewhere. He hears something about Dementors, and something that sounds like choking, and then he is outside the wards and Apparating home.

**FIN**


End file.
